This proposal is submitted by the staff of a pediatric teaching hospital in the Departments of Pediatrics, Surgery, Pathology, Psychiatry, and The Basic Sciences of the University of Southern California. The staff includes 19 doctors whose major interest is in clinical oncology and/or cancer research. The institution is a cancer center admitting 160 new pediatric patients with neoplasms per year; an active member of a cooperative group, Children's Cancer Study Group; and a participant in all intergroup or national studies of pediatric cancer patients. Nine major basic cancer research projects are in progress. It is proposed that the resources for education in pediatric oncology noted above be employed in a series of projects directed at medical students, postgraduate physicians in training, physicians in practice, nursing and allied health service personnel. These programs will attempt to disseminate concepts of (a) the importance of early cancer detection; (b) current forms of diagnosis and multidisciplinary management; (c) involvement in related psychosocial problems; (d) rehabilitation in the care of children with malignancy; and (e) objective evaluation of the results of cancer therapy. This educational effort will be correlated with the Cancer Control Program, activities of the cooperative group and other phases of cancer education in the University and the Cancer Center.